Compressive sealable bags have been developed to reduce the volume needed to store compressible articles such as clothing, pillows, bedding, etc. Such bags have an opening through which the articles can be placed into the bag. The opening is then temporarily or permanently sealed. Air is evacuated from the bag through a one way check valve, thus compressing the compressible articles and reducing their overall volume. Not only does compressing the stored articles save storage space in suitcases, cupboards and closets, but also the removal of excess air inhibits the growth of insects and bacteria which can damage the contents of the bag, and any buildup of moisture that could cause mildew.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,500 illustrates one such storage bag. The bag has an open end sealed by sealing fasteners, and a flat pipe one-way check valve. Once the compressible articles are placed inside the bag and the sealing fasteners are sealed together, the bag is pressed or rolled to discharge the air contained in the bag out through the check valve. The volume of the compressed articles in the bag is significantly smaller than their uncompressed volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,030 also illustrates a compressive storage bag, having a sealable opening through which to insert compressible articles, and a one-way valve in the surface of the bag. The one-way valve is compatible with the cylindrical attachment of a household vacuum cleaner, which can be used to evacuate the air out of the bag once it is sealed.
Such compressive bags have several shortcomings. Compressible articles often do not compress down into a flat shape, making it difficult to stack multiple compressive bags on top of each other without toppling over. Further, compressed bags stored over long periods of time may allow air to slowly leak back into the bags, thus resulting in a slowly expanding volume of storage space taken up by the compressed bag. Moreover, compressive bags are made from a pliable plastic film that can be punctured with rough handling or by contact with sharp objects. The plastic film material can also lose its vacuum sealing integrity as it ages. Thus, articles stored over long periods of time could expand in volume and lose the vacuum protection from the bag, possibly without being detected for some time.
There is a need for a sealable compressive container that stores compressible articles in a stackable manner, provides superior protection against accidental puncture, and will not expand even if the vacuum integrity of the container is compromised.